An electronic device may include various modules, and a plurality of circuit boards on which the modules are mounted may be disposed inside the electronic device. In addition, the plurality of circuit boards may be provided in such a manner that a main circuit board and sub circuit boards electrically connected to the main circuit board are electrically connected to each other, and the plurality of circuit boards on which the modules are mounted may be electrically connected to each other.